fairy_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sagittarius Seiya
Sagittarius Seiya is the Sagittarius Gold Saint, the former Pegasus Bronze Saint, and one of the five Legendary Saints who fought alongside Athena and his friends in 25 years ago. His element is Light. He was also the main protagonist/title character of the original Saint Seiya series. Profile and Stats Name: Sagittarius Seiya Origin: Saint Seiya Alias: Sagittarius Saint, Former Pegasus Saint, First God Slayer Classification: Human, Gold Saint, Legendary Saint, Saint of Athena, God Slayer Age: 39-40 Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Intelligence: Fighting Ability: Physical Appearance Seiya is a fairy tall, lean-built man with fair skin, spiky, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. When he doesn't wear his Cloth, he wears his trademark red sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, white shoes and a pair of red sweatbands on his arms. When wearing his Cloth, he wears a red, sleeveless suit underneath it. Personality Seiya is a calm, wise and serene Saint. Seiya dislikes to fight anyone who wishes to kill Athena, but only fights them in order to defend his goddess. He is also very caring for Athena and his friends, and is considerably empathetic into helping others with their emotional problems, as to helping Eden find the reason why he has to fight. He is extremely brave who always gets back up from a fight no matter how tough things are. During his time as the Pegasus Saint, he used to be very stubborn, strong-willed and immature, as to making jokes about certain situations and not caring about the consequences of his own actions. In the past, Seiya may have romantic feelings for Athena, as he shows more devotion to defend her than his fellow Bronze Saint allies, going as far as breaking his hand, taking Poseidon's trident, and Hades' sword in her place, willingly sacrificing his life at any moment. During the battle against Titan, Seiya returned to the brave and reckless Saint he once was, and fights Titan in order to defend the one he loves the most. History Early Life Powers and Abilities Light Manipulation: As a Saint of Light, Seiya can create, shape, and manipulate the element of light. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Having been battling for years since being the former Pegasus Saint, Seiya is a very skilled user of unarmed combat. Expert Archer Specialist: Flight: Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Enhanced Agility: Immense Endurance: Immense Durability: Keen Tactician: Seiya is very smart in combat, being capable of discovering the weaknesses of his opponents and coming up with unique strategies to attain victory. Vast Cosmo Power: As one of the five Legendary Saints in the 20th Century, Seiya possesses a very vast amount of powerful Cosmo, far higher than even the Gold Saints. When utilizing the Sagittarius God Cloth, his Cosmo increases to its very limit, allowing him to fight on par with powerful warriors like Titan. During the battle against Saturn, Seiya held his own during the entire match, sacrificing the Cloth in the process. Like all Gold Saints, his Cosmo is golden in color. *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': *'Arayashiki': Techniques Pegasus Ryusei Ken: (Pegasus Meteor Fist): The Pegasus Saint's signature technique. Seiya concentrates powerful Cosmo energy in his hands and weaves the stars of the Pegasus constellation, releasing punches capable of hitting the enemy hundreds of times per second over a distance. After achieving the seventh sense and becoming the Sagittarius Gold Saint, Seiya is able to unleash millions of faster-than-light speed punches, transforming this attack into a radiant fury of light. This technique can be compared to the previous Leo Saint's Lightning Plasma, but even stronger, for its sheer number of punches as well as its speed. The Ryusei Ken can also be redirected into another direction, as shown by Kouga while fighting Eden. Atomic Thunderbolt: Seiya inherits this technique in honor of the former Sagittarius Gold Saint, Aiolos, who was remembered for his integrity towards justice and his loyalty to Athena. Using it in the same fashion as his Pegasus Meteor Fist, Seiya unleashes a devastating stream of golden energy at his foes. This technique is famous for its faster-than-light speed attacks. Sagittarius Arrow: As the Sagittarius Gold Saint, Seiya can shoot a golden arrow from the bow that comes with the Sagittarius Gold Cloth. He tried to shoot Pallas, but the arrow was reflected by Holy Sword Titan. Cosmic Star Arrow: Seiya aims the Bow of Sagittarius at his foe, focusing powerful Cosmo energy at the tip of the arrow and unleashes volleys of energy. When the technique ends, Seiya draws the energy into the tip and releases the arrow with amazing force, enough to pierce through Holy Sword Titan's strongest attack as well as his Genesistector, which is said to provide the protection of 3 Gold Cloths combined. It should be noted that the Cosmo emanating from the tip of the arrow glows blue in appearance, and not golden like a normal Gold Saint's Cosmo until it is focused into the arrow tip. Weaknesses *Darkness Cosmo *Not as durable without his Cloth Equipment Sagittarius Cloth Stone: One of the 12 Gold Cloths worn by Athena's Gold Saints and are the strongest Cloths born in sunlight; he inherited this cloth from the former Sagittarius Gold Saint, Aiolos. It mostly consists of golden armor that covers most of the wearer's body, with a pair of golden, sharp wings on the back and the chest armor having a diamond in the center, just like Kouga's Pegasus Cloth. An ordinary headgear protects the user's forehead and a large portion of waist armor covers the user's lower body parts. Also, a long white scarf is worn around the user's neck. Sagittarius God Cloth: A more powerful version of the Sagittarius Cloth, as it now changes the design of the Cloth drastically: the wings increase in size, and also separated, instead of gathering into pointy ends. More engravements have been added on the Cloths, and it also receives diamonds on the knees, arms and on his headpiece. He doesn't bear the scarf while wearing this Cloth. Relationships Family *Mitsumasa Kido (Father; Deceased) *Seika (Older Sister) Friends/Allies * Rivals *Phoenix Ikki *Libra Shiryu *Cygnus Hyoga *Pegasus Kouga Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Gold Saint Category:Legendary Saint Category:Athena's Army Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Supporting Characters